


The Solar System is Empty

by anotherfandomanotherobsession



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfandomanotherobsession/pseuds/anotherfandomanotherobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been infatuated with Allura ever since she had, along with the rest of the team, helped get you out of a skirmish with Galra ships.<br/>However, as time moved forward, you found yourself unable to control your attraction for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Solar System is Empty

You had been infatuated with Allura ever since she had, along with the rest of the team, helped get you out of a skirmish with Galra ships.

Upon being rescued, she had asked you where your home was, figuring that you would want to be reunited with family. You responded that you didn’t really have any, to which she frowned and said that you were welcome to stay in the castle as long as you would like.

After going through several rigorous background checks, you had become a sort of honorary member of the team. While the paladins would go out on different missions, you would stay in the castle with Allura and Coran helping hold down the ship and advise the team on different measures they could take.

However, as time moved forward, you found yourself unable to control your attraction for Allura.

It started with the small things, eyes lingering on her for a second too long, only to abruptly turn away when you made eye contact.

Then it moved to gentle touches, typically before missions; a reassuring shoulder rub that everything was going to be alright in the end.

You even found yourself spacing out when the team was being debriefed by her. Mind wandering in every direction than where it was supposed to go, wondering how soft her hair might feel between your fingers, how tender her lips might be against your own, how nice it would be to let your fingers be intertwined –

“Y/N, are you even paying attention?” Allura asked, shooting you an accusing glare that caused shivers to run down your spine.

Lance took this as an opportunity to gain Allura’s affection. “Yeah, Y/N, why aren’t you paying attention to the wonderful, lovely princess? Is she not _worthy_ of your attention?”

You scrambled to defend yourself, a light blush rising in your cheeks, “That’s low even for you Lance,” you quipped back, “I thought you were better than that.”

“Listen, I just want to be sure that Allura is being treated as the royalty that sh –.”

“Enough!” Allura shouted, this time glaring at Lance. “I don’t need you to defend me and,” she turned to look at you, “you need to refocus yourself. Now that we have _everyone’s_ minds together again, let’s resume discussing our strategy…”

Throughout the rest of the debriefing, you managed to follow what Allura was saying, while also shooting accusatory glares at Lance, who would smile cheekily in return.

\---

Later that afternoon, while you were reading up on Altean history, you heard someone knock on your door.

“It’s open, feel free to –” you were cut off when Lance barged in.

“Okay, Y/N, I’ve come to help you.” He stated matter-of-factly, hands on his hips and widening his stance; as if he were meant to be a superhero.

You closed the program you were using to read and stood up from your bed, “Why? And with what?”

“You need help wooing the princess!” Lance said, a bit too loud.

“LANCE!” You jumped and peered around Lance into the hallway, thankfully no one had been walking by.

You grabbed Lance’s arm and yanked him fully into your room, shutting the door behind him. “What makes you think that I even like the princess in that way?”

Lance smirked, “The way you just reacted.”

You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest, “That’s not enough evi –”

“Oh, please, Y/N, everyone can see the way you look at her. Plus, the small touches before assignments, coupled with the fact that you were daydreaming during our debriefing earlier today.” He poked at your shoulder teasingly, “You’ve got it ba-ad.”

“I don’t need any help with ‘wooing’ the princess,” you said, swatting his hand away, “and I certainly wouldn’t want help from _you_.”

Lance gasped, and pressed a hand to his chest incredulously, “How dare you! I’ll have you know that I have gotten more women than –”

You clamped a hand over his mouth, “Save it. I can handle this on my own, okay?”

You began ushering him out of your room, shoving him out the door while he rambled about being called the ‘Love Doctor’ or something back at the Garrison.

When the door finally closed behind him, you sank to the floor, leaning your head against the wall.

You couldn’t believe that you were so transparent that _Lance_ of all people could see.

You hoped it wasn’t as obvious to Allura.

\---

Once you had finished eating dinner, you announced that you were going to hit the training deck.

“Oh! I will join you then.” Allura stated.

You looked at her inquisitively, head tilted to one side, “Why?”

“Well,” Allura began, “from observing you, you need to work on strengthening your center of gravity. You do tend to lose footing quite easily,” she smiled warmly, a laugh threatening to escape her lips.

You felt heat rising in your cheeks and desired to quickly change where this conversation was headed. You said the only thing you could think of. “So, you admit to watching me then?”

You regretted those words immediately as you finished the sentence. Everyone stopped eating, turning to look between you and Allura; you could feel Lance’s dopey smile.

Allura’s eyes widened, and you swore you saw a slight pink tone in her cheeks. “I’ll see you on the training deck, Y/N.”

You nodded and quickly headed for the training deck, chastising yourself for saying something so stupid.

\---

You had been practicing with the Gladiator for a while before Allura finally entered the room.

You couldn’t believe what you were seeing.

Allura’s typically long, flowing locks were tied into a high bun at the top of her head, however there were faint wisps that framed her face. Her formal attire had been swapped for a light blue tee as well as black yoga paints; which, in your opinion, hugged her figure in all the right places.

 _Hell,_ you thought, _she could wear a garbage bag and I would still think she was beautiful._

She made her way quickly across the room to you. “Okay, Y/N, first I need you to show me your stance.”

You immediately went into what felt most naturally to you, legs spread, knees bent, and fists raised, prepared for a fight.

You couldn’t help but squirm uncomfortably as the princess walked around you, eyes seeming to appraise how much your body was worth.

You jumped a tad when she put a hand on your leg, directing you to move it a bit more forward.

Once she had finished getting you into a proper position, she stood in front of you, arms crossed; almost like she was an artist that was filled with pride after completing a masterpiece.

“Now,” she said as she got put on a pair of black gloves, assuming a stance of her own, “Come at me.”

You blinked, “Huh?”

She rolled her eyes, “Just because I am a princess doesn’t mean I can’t take a couple punches.”

You swallowed, a bit nervous for what was about to happen. “O-kay. Whatever you say, princess.”

And with that, you began to spar against each other. She was far more skilled than you’d imagined, dodging and landing punches with ease. You both continued this dance for some time; every now and then she would chirp and critique your position.

Just as you were gaining confidence in yourself, you managed to lose footing again and blindly grabbed onto Allura’s shirt to try to steady yourself – that only managed to pull Allura down on top of you.

Allura’s hands immediately went out on either side of your head to prevent her from completely falling on top of you. Your faces were centimeters from each other, noses almost touching.

You looked up at Allura and couldn’t help but smile; she was beautiful, glistening with sweat, lightly panting from sparing together, her eyes were the most beautiful of all, sparkling and full of energy while the rest of her body was drained.

Allura’s cheeks, as well as your own, began to turn pink, “Why are you smiling?” she asked breathlessly, eyes wandering over your facial features.

“Because I realized something,” you smirked, not believing what you were about to say.

“And what’s that?” she leaned down closer to you, noses brushing against each other.

“The solar system is empty.”

She pulled back a bit, which made you almost, _almost_ , whimper in return. Allura looked at you, confused, “Hm?”

You grinned, “All the stars are in your eyes.”

Allura pulled completely back, now sitting on your lap, laughing.

You sat up as far as your current position would allow, laughing lightly as well, “C’mon, Allura, it’s not that bad of a pickup line is it?”

She gently pulled you up completely, so that your foreheads were touching, and you found yourself releasing a breath you didn’t realize you were holding.

“No, but, please don’t ever say anything like that again,” she stated, though she was smiling.

“Promise.”

And with that, she lightly closed the space between your lips. The kiss was feather light, tentative, new; exploring the new terrain. Slowly, she deepened the kiss, moving her tongue expertly, knowing the exact places that made you moan.

You gently pushed her shoulders to break you both apart, allowing you to breathe.

She pulled you into an embrace, her fingers gently traveling up and down your spine.

You figured that you could stay like this forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first time writing a character/reader fic, so hopefully i didn't do such a bad job.  
> also this is the first fic (from what i can see) in the Allura/Reader tag, so i obviously had to write something. my bi ass can't handle this beautiful princess, if anything this was purely self-indulgent.
> 
> feel free to come scream about allura with me at my tumblr: http://britbi.tumblr.com/


End file.
